Who said Three's A Crowd?
by Jawshy
Summary: "It felt weird, having tiny droplets of water splash on bare parts of your skin, because your soaking wet friend decided it was a good idea to hug you in drenched clothes at 7:35 AM in the morning while you were still in nothing but boxers." - England's house, threesome fic UK x Germancest , lemon/yaoi!


_**Pssssh, I got bored, so I thought, why not write a threesome fic? Don't see many of THEM around here! Beware: LEMONS!11one!**_

* * *

The rain patted down on windows of Arthur Kirkland's living room, as he sat down, reading a newspaper, and enjoying a cup of tea. He sat in nothing but Great Britain flagged boxers, which he found _very_ comfortable. It was only 7:30 AM, after all, why else would he need to get dressed right now?

Indulged in his own thoughts of ways to get revenge on France and ways to stop America's idiots plans in the next world meeting, he barely noticed frantic knocking at the door.

Sighing, and noticing the knocking was quite urgent, he got up quickly, forgetting he had little clothing on, and almost spilled his tea in the process.

He rushed to the front door and opened it quickly, revealing a soaking wet, platinum haired Prussian. He looked up with almost pleading ruby eyes, and his chalanty grin was replaced with a small, sad smile.

The Brit immediately knew something was wrong, "E-er, Prussia?... Wh-what's wrong, and what brings you here at this time in the morning?..."

The stronger man cried out and embraced the smaller, unclothed man without warning.

England was taken by back surprise, and his cheeks were blushing.

It felt weird, having tiny droplets of water splash on bare parts of your skin, because your soaking wet friend decided it was a good idea to hug you in drenched clothes at 7:35 AM in the morning while you were still in nothing but boxers.

Shivering slightly, the Brit pulled back a bit, only to be restrained by husky arms, as the British weather started blowing through the door.

"I don't mean to sound harsh but, IT'S BLOODY FREEZING, GET OFF ME."

Pushing the Prussian to the side, the Brit slammed the door, making sure the cold air couldn't get in any longer, and then turned to Gilbert.

"Next time, warn me when you're going to embrace me when you're about as drenched as a drowned rat, thank you!" The tea-lover complained at the cheeky older brother of Germany.

The Prussian just nodded his head sadly.

Then, Arthur realized just how awkward he was being with the unusually down fella in front of him, "Erm... I didn't mean to... upset you more. Sorry. I'm just cranky, I haven't had much sleep and..." He trailed off.

"Anyway!" He burst out, "I think we should get you out of those wet clothes and into something more... comfortable and less... death-consumed."

He mentally slapped himself for sounded slightly on the perverted side, but Gilbert complied, and started to take his clothes off.

"! GILBERT! I meant! Privately?" He ignored the raging Brit, and stripped until he got to his boxers, and then hugged Arthur again.

Mr. Kirkland blushed his tiny little head off, and was surprised at how warm this embrace was compared to the last one.

Gilbert looked up and sighed, "I'm sorry for coming around without notice, but... Things have been getting hard recently. No one even acknowledges me as a country anymore. I feel so worthless, pathetic. I tried telling Ludwig this morning, but he brushed me off and shouted at me, telling me he had 'work'. I didn't know who else to go to, so I yelled at him and stormed out. He's probably looking for me now..."

"Anyway, I came here because you're one of the very few countries I trust, because of our pirate days... I just don't know what to do, Artie. I miss being known as 'Prussia', not the 'dead nation'."

Instant sympathy washed across England's face, and he looked Gilbert in the eyes.

"Listen to me. I don't care what the other country's think, I still believe you're as strong as you used to be. Sure, you may be slightly different now that you're not officially a nation anymore, but hell, I don't think I know such an upbeat, caring and strong person as yourself." Finishing his speech, he was just about to pull Gilbert in for another hug...

But instead, the Prussian swooped in and kissed Arthur softly on the lips, tears trickling down his face, from the speech he had just been given.

The Brit could taste the faint scent of strawberries on Prussia's lips, while Gilbert could taste limes on his lips.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Arthur looked him in the eyes, and noticed his tears.

Sighing, he wiped them away with his thumb, "Don't cry, my sweet Prussian, I'll always be here to wipe those tears away, because, quote, as you would say, tears are so unawesome."

Gilbert nuzzled his nose into the crook of England's neck, biting and licking, making the smaller nation hiss and moan.

Before they could progress however, there was a knock at the front door that they were still standing near. They both broke apart, and England opened the door as first instinct kicked in.

"Is my bruder the- WHAT THE HELL!"

Before the two lovers stood Germany, Prussia's younger brother.

They both looked at him slightly lustful and turned on, both still stripped down to boxers.

The Brit grabbed Ludwig by his collar and pulled him in, slamming the door, and pushing him up against it, "Nice of you to join us, Germany."

"G-get off me! I'm here to p-pick up bruder!" Ludwig sounded out, looking over to Gilbert. The Prussian smirked seductively and prowled over.

"I thought you had work to do." He pushed England over slightly, and cupped the German's face, "What happened to that?"

Ludwig felt extremely uncomfortable, "E-eh! What are you doing, get off of me, damnit!"

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese!~ No. Way."

Arthur started undoing Ludwig's trouser buttons, while Gilbert started to take the upper body clothes off. Ludwig was frozen in shock, and was slightly... turned on? He wasn't sure.

Ludwig pushed them both away temporarily while he took his boots, pants and shirt off, and then pulled them both to the lounge, where it'd be more comfier.

Arthur quickly pushed the German down onto the couch, and climbed on top of him. Gilbert on the other hand, got behind Arthur and ran a couple of fingers down his back, earning a lustful moan.

Germany also started to pinch and tease Arthur's nipples, creating small 'eep' from the Brit.

The brothers were having fun, and decided to turn this into a game.

Both of their hands, ran along various places on the Brit's body, exploring and continiously being successful with noises from Arthur's mouth.

In the process, Mr. Kirkland's boxers were pulled down and off.

Gilbert bit down softly on Arthur's neck, while Ludwig moved to his nipple, licking and biting the small pink bud.

Gilbert left his mark on England's neck, and Arthur started to shake slightly from the pleasure he was receiving.

Turning his head to the side, he spoke, "Why can't I pleasure you, Gilbert?"

Gilbert giggled and whispered into his ear, dirtily, "Because us brothers are gonna tease you until you cum."

Ludwig moved his hand to Arthur's erect member, and got a small grip of it. He loosely started moving his hand, teasing the Brit in front of him.

Gilbert kissed the Brit, this time moving his tongue into his mouth, brushing the roof of his tongue. England moaning into Prussia's mouth, he wasn't sure which brother caused him to, though.

Gilbert pulled away, and the smaller nation tried to catch his breath, shortly before Ludwig moved in and locked lips with the Brit.

Germany was different, he bit down softly on England's bottom lip before invading the British Nation's mouth, roughly brushing against the roof of his mouth, rather than softly.

The Prussian, however, decided to lick his finger, before he thrusted it slowly up the Brit's ass, earning a very loud grunt, which he could still hear, despite the fact his brother's mouth was around Arthur's.

The German broke away from the kiss, and winked at Arthur, "You will like this, ja."

He moved his head down to the smaller nation's cock and licked the tip, receiving a loud grumble from Arthur.

He continued licking, until his put his mouth around the full thing, and went down on him.

At the same time, the Prussian had already put the third finger into Arthur's ass, and both of the brothers caused another moan off England.

Thinking it was time, Gilbert moved Arthur's hips so his buttocks was parallell to his own manhood. He slid his boxers off, spat on his hand, and rubbed it around his penis, before slowly entering the smaller man.

Arthur screamed and thrust forward immediately, forcing Ludwig to take in the full length again.

Ludwig pulled away, "Naughty, looks like I'll have to join in too, Gilbert."

He took his boxers off first. Positioning himself, he put his own ass above Arthur's 8 incher, and slowly went down, which got him another cheeky moan off the Brit.

He grunted a bit, taking in the length, and then pulling up, and back down again.

The Prussian on the other hand, was starting to get into rhythm, finding Arthur's g-spot, and causing him to scream like a maniac.

Gilbert smirked and whispered into England's ear, "Enjoying yourself, Iggy-san?"

Arthur shivered at the voice, and looked up, finding Germany's squeezed shut eyes in front of him. He opened them, and back into emerald eyes.

"This is making me forget why we hated eachother in WWII." Ludwig spoke meekily, and continued moving himself up and down, letting the Brit take in the ecstatic feeling.

Both Germans kept up the pace, Arthur's body was spasming from the movements from his pleasure zones. Ludwig clawed his his back, catching Gilbert's chest in the process.

The Prussian smirked, and reached his hand over, and started to pump his brother's member, and got a quick moan off his brother, before he started to go faster, making sure all three of them cummed.

The first one to go was England, he couldn't take it anymore, and spilled his liquids out into Ludwig's ass. He screamed loudly before calming down and resting his head on the Prussian's chest.

Next to go was Germany. Letting out a short groan, and gritting his teeth, he cummed all over Gilbert's hand and Arthur's stomach, he then rested on the Brit's shoulder.

Last one to go was Prussia. Finally, after enough thrusting, he shot up, his semen dripped down the smaller nation's ass and lower back.

All three of them were tired by the end. Arthur earned two quick pecks on the mouth off the brothers, and then they turned to eachother.

"We make a great team." Gilbert spoke up, to his younger brother, "We're awesome."

Ludwig smiled, but then his face softened, "Also, I never got a chance to say this before, but, I'm truly sorry for ignoring you this morning. You're still a true nation to your little bruder, I've always looked up to you and always will."

Gilbert smirked slightly, "Always will? Heh. Maybe I should walk out of the house more often if it leads to-"

He was interupted by Ludwig kissing him. After a few seconds, he pulled away, "Just shut up, let's sleep."

And with that, all three of them fell asleep on the sofa, naked. Hopefully France wasn't around to take pictures, or they'd be doomed.

And England's tea did go cold in the end.

* * *

_**Alright, that was a lot of fun to write at 3 in the morning, you have no idea. XD; Anyway, enjoy my M rated fic, I haven't done one of these since... "The Bad Touch", which was long ago. ;_; So yeah, do enjoy, R&R too!**_


End file.
